


Then Let Me Make You Stronger

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, Filius Horsegood Flitwick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Happy Birthday, PurpleFluffyCat!This was inspired by your amazing fic,The Life and Loves of Filius H. Flitwick. Thank you for writing it, and thank you for giving me warm fuzzies for Albus Dumbledore, of all people!Slowly, almost against his will, his mouth yielded and he returned Filius’ kiss – hesitant at first, but then with heat and clamour, like a drowning man.When they broke apart, Albus shook his head a little, gasping. “I am weak.” There was no venom in his words.Filius smiled at him and pressed another kiss to those glistening lips. “Then let me make you stronger.”





	Then Let Me Make You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Life and Loves of Filius H. Flitwick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354201) by purplefluffycat. 




End file.
